James Potter's Life 5th Year Onwards
by nabeeljafri
Summary: James Potter's Life - Also posted on Chamber of Secrets. Please read and review. I need inspiration! Thank you :)


Disclaimer: Every character belongs to JK Rowling. I am simply borrowing them. Thanks JK!

A/N: This is a James Potter fanfic. I've been reading fanfics since last June and July, mostly focusing on James/Lily fanfics, on different websites and chat forums. I've come across numerous writers who possess a wide vocabulary, a nice writing style, and above all, an ability to develop a readers interest. The most common problem I came across was that either the fanfic had four girls opposite the Mauradaurs, or either Lily had loved James secretly since the first year, or once they were together, the relationship simply couldn't exist without a kiss after every ten lines; the Potions teacher hated Mauraduars or the only boys a girl in Hogwarts could see were James and Sirius.

Earth to.

Apart from a chosen few, most of the fanfics followed the above pattern, and got predictable, infact, too predictable. I am NOT having a go at those authors, but am simply pointing out the common trend. Being an author is no easy task, since it requires a lot of time, and hardwork. I know I am not in any way comparable to any author, since I'm not only inexperienced, but I've just _too_ much on my plate.

This story is going to start with James Potter's fifth year. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it. Have fun.

Your feedbacks are welcome

James Potter's Life

Chapter 1

"James?? Oy, James?? J..a...m...e....s", Sirius looked at James, who was fast asleep, and comprehension dawned upon his face. He took out his wand, racked his brain, and took aim.

"_Chameleonius_"

What better way to wake up some one who had been serving detention all night, following the one sided brawl with Snape. Sirius was aware that James never meant to take it _that_ far. It was just Evan's untimely appearance, which made James _obliged_ to show off his _talents_.

"Did you really have to wake me up??", James asked, trying to sit upright, "And couldn't you have done that without having my skin changing colour??", James added, before falling back on his bed.

"Ofcourse,I had too. Incase you have forgotten, we have classes to attend", Sirius replied, while at the same time looking in the mirror, making sure he was ready.

"Damn!", James swore, and jumped out of the bed.

Time is always inversely related to your problems, as James discovered that morning. Lupin and Peter had already left the dormitory, while Sirius was now filling his pockets with Stinking Pellets and Fanged Frisbees, whose size he had reduced last night, to be able to carry them around.

James's mind wandered towards his timetable. Today was Friday, which meant the first period was

"Mr.Potter, Mr. Black, you are late. 5 points each from Gryffindor", Professor McGonagall's voice drifted across the Transfiguration classroom. James, however was busy locating Evans. It was quite easy though, seeing that she was the only one with red hair in thier year.James, with Sirius in his tow, went, and sat right behind Evans, chosing to ignore her scowl.

"As I was saying, the transfiguratin of objects into other objects is quite easy, when compared with transfiguration of objects into animals, or living things like flowers. Keep in mind that you need to be completely focused when doing the spell, or transfiguration is partial. Think completely about the animal you are planning to transfigure the object into. You have to add '_Trans' _before the name of the animal. For example, if you have to transfigure, say, this desk into a ram, just say '_Transram'_. This is one spell that does not require practice, just attention. I believe you all are capable of doing it. Please start by transfiguring the block of wood present on your desk into a small animal"

James looked at his piece of wood. It was too small to be transformed into a stag, or a dog, but it was perfect for,

"_Transmouse_"

James picked up the mouse, and prodded it in the most unlikely places of all. Sirius sniggered, but McGonagall caught him.

"Mr.Potter,why don't you inform the class that you weren't doing anything",she said sarcastically. Five years with Potter and Black, and she had grown accustomed to the excuse, ' We are innocent', or 'We weren't doing anything.

James had a split second to make up his mind, he turned towards the class, shrugged his shoulders and said, "I wasn't doing anything".

The class broke into laughters. James, however, was interested solely in Evan's reaction, which was mouthed with the intention of making sure that James and Sirius did hear it.

"Cheap"

James, who was now busy hearing another lecture from McGonagall, chose to ignore it. One day, Evans would realize. Realize what, he never knew. He spent the rest of the period brooding over it, often debating whether Evan's really meant it or not.

"Four butterbeers, strong", James ordered in the heaviest of voices he could muster. Standing next to him, and fully cloaked, just like James, Sirius added,"Make one mulled".

Madame Rosmerta had a fleeting suspicion about who was inside the cloak, however, she had a better way to find out. "Coming right along, dears"

James and Sirius flinched. They weren't dears, for goodness sake. They were strong, athletic, and 15 year old young adults. Exceptionally talented, both of them were very near achieving what only five men had done so far in this century, becoming animagi's.

Scooping up butterbeers, still muttering about not being dears, and then charming a box full of Honeydukes's Sweets to follow them back up to the castle, the duo made their way back. They had now grown accustomed to using this passage and were becoming increasingly confident that they were the only ones with knowledge about this particular passage.

The corridors leading towards the Gryffindor tower were empty, since it was way past the curfew. Prefects were patrolling, but the Mauradaurs, used to late night strolling had, with help of Remus, nicked a copy of Prefect's patrolling time-tables. Today was Remus's duty, along with some sixth year Ravenclaw. Unknown to James and Sirius, someone was waiting for them, or so they thought when they got back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Evan's, how nice of you to stay awake, and wait for me" James mustered the most charming tone he could.

"Why am I not surprised, Potter, that once again it has failed to penetrate that thick skull of yours, that I am studying" Evans retorted.

"Surely, you want to make your study time-table a little more interesting?" James oved a little closer to the couch, where Evans sat.

"Don't bother, Potter, you don't know what I'm capable of. If I were you, Black, I'd take him upstairs right now", Evans replied, her gaze still lingering on the book.

"Well, you can be me if you want, and take James upstairs, or wait, I'll go upstairs, and I'll even lock the door. You never know, sometimes, sounds are emitted", Sirius Black smiled, knowing what would happen.

It took a moment for Evans to register what Sirius had said. Once it did, however, Evans turned as red as her hair, and with one last, angry look at the two of them, walked towards the staircase, before adding in a very controlled voice, "And don't think I won't report the butterbeer and the sweets", and with that, she was gone.

"I DON'T THINK YOU ARE GOING TO REPORT THE BUTTERBEERS AND THE SWEETS" James yelled, trying his best to make Evans listen. Evans, was a step ahead and yelled back, "I TOLD YOU TO THINK".

It took James by surprise. Evans was not someone who shouted back from the top of the dormitory.

James was not done,

"I THINK ALOUD"

Feedback is much appreciated here


End file.
